Kyle Halling
Kyle (also spelled as 'Khayal') is a resident of Youswell and the young son of Mr. Halling, the town's unofficial chief. Personality With an attitude much like that of his father, Kyle is well loved in the town and does his part to help out the miners despite his age. Additionally, he shares his father's distaste for the State Military and State Alchemists, though he saves the majority of his hatred for Lieutenant Yoki. A brash child, he doesn't hesitate to refer to Edward and Alphonse Elric as "piggy banks" when he refers the rich travelers to his father's tavern and reacts violently when Yoki appears, announcing another salary cut. Though Yoki orders one of his bodyguards to discipline the child physically, Kyle is saved by Edward's timely intervention, but whatever gratitude the young boy feels is overshadowed by disgust when Edward leaves to stay with Yoki in the Lieutenant's mansion. History After Yoki has Mr. Halling's tavern burnt down during the night, Kyle is among those who vehemently propose revenge against the corrupt landowner, but is forbidden by his father to do so. Kyle asks Edward to create gold with alchemy so as to rescue the own from Yoki's avaricious grip and is angered when Ed refuses based on the fact that any money he gave them would simply end up in Lt. Yoki's coffers and would only serve as a stall and not a real solution. Kyle's faith is restored, however, when Edward returns with the deed and "sells" it to Mr. Halling in exchange for a night's stay at his place. The Envoy From the East When the Mei Chang sets foot on Youswell, the border town of Amestris, after a long and difficult journey through the desert, Kyle reappears in the story (Chapter 32). Finding the little girl collapsed on the road while delivering lunch to his father in the mines, immediately, the young boy feeds her and strikes up a conversation - one that is cut short when Youswell's Mine #8, where his father is working, caves in. Kyle panics and has to be held back from approaching the still treacherous mine by other miners, but Mei repairs the cave in using Xingese Alchemy. Back at the rebuilt tavern, Kyle and the others throw a party of gratitude for Mei and explain the last time that an alchemist saved them. After Mei develops an intense crush due to the town's glowing description of Edward Elric and leaves to find him, Kyle and Mr. Halling realize that they forgot to mention how short he was. Kyle Halling appears once more in Chapter 80, when Mei passes through Youswell again on her way to Xing with Envy. Recognizing her, the Amestrian boy greets Mei happily and openly. Distressed over leaving Scar, Alphonse and the others behind for her own ambitions, Kyle's kindness makes the Xingese girl believe she must remain in Amestris to help protect kind people like Kyle from the menace of the Homunculi. Trivia * In the 2003 anime, Kyle was in his father's inn when Yoki ordered it destroyed, but he was saved by Alphonse Elric. * Most of Kyle's appearances, excluding that from the events of Chapter 80, are cut from the 2009 anime. His dialogue was also changed due to the omission of the events from Chapter 32. Site Navigation Category:Characters to appear in the manga and both animes Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Children Category:Blue eyes Category:Blonde Category:Amestrians Category:Youswell Category:Civilian Category:Fair Hair